The Game
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Steven introduces the Gems to a fun little game we all know of- Truth or Dare! (Complete!)
1. It Starts

Gem Truth or Dare-

It was a rather quiet day in Beach City. Surprisingly, nothing was happening. Normally, a person (or gem) would think that something obvious was going to happen or appear. However, it was getting late, and inside the Temple, the Crystal Gems, including Steven, were sitting on the couch.

Steven sat rather shakily on the couch. He needed something to do. Suddenly, he lit up.

"Hey guys! Why don't we play truth or dare?" He suggested to Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Uh…What's Truth or Dare, Steven?" Amethyst asked.

Steven stood up on the couch. "Whaaat? You guys never heard of tryth or dare before?!" Steven said shocked. The Gems shook their heads.

"Sit down Steven," Pearl said, and then she asked a question about this 'game.'

"What is the objective?" Pearl inquired.

"Well," Steven said, "we go around in a circle. One person-let's say Amethyst, for example- chooses which of us to ask. She will then ask…-Garnet for truth or dare."

Amethyst laughed. "Oh-ho yeaah! Get ready Guy, I am going to choose the best questions EVER!"

"…Cool," Garnet said.

"Okay," Steven continued with his explanation, happy that at least two out of three of his caretakers were excited. "Truth means the questioner asks the one being questioned a true, false, or non-rhetorical question about their life."

Amethyst laughed again, possibly thinking about all the super embarrassing things she would ask Pearl.

Pearl looked a little wary. "And.. the dares?"

Steven hopped up.

"THE DARES ARE THE BEST PART!" he shouted, "okay, so the questioner would dare the one being asked to do what they said to be dared! And you HAVE to do the dare!"

Amethyst cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this party started."


	2. It Begins

**Gem Truth or Dare**

**Oh my gosh you guys! This is the most reviews I have had for****story that doesn't revolve around the reviewer's choices! ****_The failure that was "Mapleshade and the Shippings", anyone?_**

**_Thanks!_**

Now that the Crystal Gems had the game all thought up of and known, they started to play.

"Okay, I'll go first." Steven said. He looked around.

"Pearl… Truth or Dare?"

Pearl sat up straight, like she wasn't even paying much attention!

"Uhm…. I'll pick Truth, Steve," she replied.

"Who's your favorite Crystal Gem?" Steven said, mushing his cheeks together "Besides me, of course."

"Well Steven," Pearl said coming over, "I don't pick favorites, but the gem I mostly sought for my troubles and acomplishments would have to be your mother."

Amethyst stuck her tongue out and did a kissy face at Pearl. Then it was Pearl's turn.

"Garnet, Truth or dare?"

Garnet adjusted her glasses and said "Dare."

Pearl got all flustered. "I dare you to….um…transform into something…?" Pearl obviously couldn't do anything cruel to Garnet. Amethyst, on the other hand….

"Okay," Garnet said, and transformed into Lion!

"WOW!" Steven gasped, "You look just like him!"

Garnet was now a dark reddish male lion, and the man was lighter red. Garnet's red and blue gems were replaced as pawpads on her feet. Except for the color and glasses, Garnet looked the same.

"If only Lion could see you!" Steven continued.

Garnet changed back. "Let's not…do that."

**Thanks! Read and Review!**


	3. The Cow

**omg sorry for the late updates**

**Gem Truth or Dare**

"Alright, Garnet," Steven said, "it's time for you to pick somebody."

"Steven, Truth or Dare?" Garnet asked.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Steven chanted. Amethyst rolled her eyes and pouted.

"How come you guys haven't picked me yet!" Amethyst whined.

"Wait your turn," Pearl replied.

"Well now Steven, I dare you too..." Garnet said dramatically, "tell us the cheesiest pickup line EVER!"

Pearl frowned. "Seriously? You could have said something better than that!"

Amethyst transformed into Pearl. "OH oh, lookit me, I want to dare Steven something intense! Oh, OH, wouldn't that be _pea_chy! "(_Imagine her voice cracks on purpose at that part)_

"Argh! Amethyst!"

Steven thought and thought. What had months of internet jokes and common-but-stupid-sense taught him?

Steven took a breath and shouted, "ARE YOU A PAIR OF SCISSORS? 'CAUSE YOU'RE LOOKING _SHARP _TODAY!"

Amethyst was laughing at that. "That is the cheesiest thing I have heard!," she said.

Garnet smiled.

"Okay," Steven pointed to Amethyst, "It's your time to shine; Truth or dare?"

Amethyst grinned madly. "YES!"

"Dare!"

"Well now Amethyst," Steven said, "I dare you _not _to eat anything during this game."

Amethyst had a random burger in her hand. "Wut."

"Eeyup!" Steven exclaimed.

Pearl stook her nose in the air. "at least she wont get any of that _disgusting _ground up dirt near me."

Amethyst wagged the hamburger in Pearl's face. "Look out, Pearly, a cow's gonna get'cha!"

Pearl shrieked and hid behind Garnet.


	4. Kitten Chuckles

**sorry for being a major weenie and** **not updating. May I say this- this will NEVER be an M rated fanfiction and is intended for EVERYONE. So please, NEVER SUGGEST THAT AGAIN.**

**Gem Truth or Dare**

"Come on, P! Have fun for once!"

Since it was her turn, Amethyst wanted to give Pearl to baddest dare ever to her. But, Pearl kept on countering and saying truth, so that ruined everything. Until she came up with a plan.

A good one.

"Say Pearl, Truth or-"

"Amethyst for the last time, I WILL NOT PICK DARE!" Pearl interrupted only to be shushed by Amethyst her self.

"Alright, so truth, if your name isn't..hmm...Maggie-" Amethyst started with a grin, "- you have to roll around in the smelliest thing you can find in my room!"

Steven rolled around laughing. "Amethyst found the loophole! She did!"

Pearl's eyes widened and she shouted, "Well of course my name isn't 'Maggie!'" She then covered her mouth as she realized she forgot the other half of the 'truth' question.

"Oh brother.." She grunted, and opened up Amethyst's room in the temple to roll around or something.

"Pssh," Ametyst said, coming up to whisper in Steven's ear. "I guess she forgot all about that complaining she did when I asked her something similar only in dare form!" she snickered.

cut

Pearl came back about ten minutes later, because she was apparently trying to find the stinkiest thing in the room.

When she came out, she was covered in what looked like mud.

"There!" she exclaimed, "are you happy now?"

Amethyst sniffed the air for a second before changing into a cat.

"Yeah Pearl," Amethyst said, twirling around Pearl's legs, "except, that isn't mud."

(_visualize Pearl with a 0.o face here)_

"It-it isn't?"

"nope," Amethyst said trying not to laugh, "remember that time we all went to dinner and you said you thought the idea of eating stuff and it going through you is gross?"

Pearl started hyperventilating.

"Well, P," Amethyst hopped up on Pearl's shoulder in the form of a kitten and said-

"The world is my litter box."

Pearl went off running to her part of the temple to wash off _that._

Steven looked at Garnet. "That was gross, wasn't it?"

Garnet said with no emotion noticeable at all- "Yes, very."

In the backround, Amethyst was still a little purple kitten and was rolling on the floor laughing.


	5. The Test?

After the whole "cat incident" with Pearl and Amethyst, Pearl had quit the game. She couldn't take it, because she was scared about what disgusting dares the others would try to make her do. After she left, it was fun after that: Garnet had transformed into Amethyst, as dared by Steven (Amethyst thought Garnet's glasses made her look 100% more awesome than she already was).

Then came Steven's turn. He was asked a truth by Garnet if there was anything he didn't.. _understand _about the Gems behavior. Steven took a breath and began his truthful answer.

"Well, I don't get why- why you guys faked..." Steven tried to look away.

"Lied about what?" As if she was a mother animal hearing a cry of its baby, Pearl was suddenly on Steven's case.

"Why you guys lied about the test!" Steven shouted.

The room was silent. It was so quiet the waves that formed with no wind could be heard from the beach. The Crystal Gems looked at eachother. Amethyst whispered, "I thought he liked it..?"

**Holy crap? 6200 views? aww shucks you guys! Sorry for the mega late and short update. ew.**


	6. The Reveal

Steven looked around nervously.

"I mean, what if those things REALLY do happen on a mission?" Steven questioned. "Axes, fire, lava, cliffs with no ledge to jump across... I know the test was supposed to make me feel better, but-" Steven had tears in his eyes. "-What if I.." He couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Steven!" Pearl cried out, hugging the small boy. She looked him in the eyes, looking as if she was going to cry herself. "Don't ever think that way ever again!"

Amethyst transformed into a small puppy and licked Steven's face in effort to cheer him up.

"Don't be sad, man," Amethyst said glumly, "if you knew it was fake, why didn't you tell us?"

Garnet stood up and shifted her glasses. "I saw a future that could happen where Steven told us. It wasn't not very nice, I would say. It is perhaps for the best that he lied."

Pearl looked defensively at Steven. "So, we lied as well, Garnet, in case you have forgotten! I KNEW that the way we rigged the game was too obvious.."

Amethyst growled at Pearl. "Don't question Garnet!" she retorted.

"Guys, guys! Stop fighting!" Steven shouted. "Its my fault I found out, I was too slow on Garnet's level with the spike-y pillar that slammed down. It was only then I found out it was rigged. Maybe we should stop playing this! Its just making you all angry!"

"But-" Pearl was guided away by Garnet, who showed her to Pearl's room. Pearl got flustered.

"Yeah we got a little angry, but that doesn't mean we should all quit! Steven wanted this!"

"No, he didn't." Garnet said. The weak argument could barely be heard behind the closed temple door.

The puppy Amethyst grabbed a beanbag from underneath the couch in her mouth and took it to her room. "Bye, Ste-man. 'Was fun playing with ya." Amethyst was gone.

The next morning, Steven got right back on his feet.

"Hey gems!" he said, "who wants to play Hide and Seek?"

"What is that?" asked Pearl. Amethyst knew this one. Hopefully this game wont be like Truth or Dare, Steven was sure of it.


End file.
